that's what happening
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Siento tus pulgares bajo mis pulmones; /HP&LL, RW&PP, TN&GW.


**Advertencias: **Posible Ooc, lenguaje obsceno.  
><strong>Letras:<strong> 1.184.  
>Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK, sólo las burbujitas de jabón imposibles son lo mío :3 Otro auto-regalo porque necesito sentirme fangirl.<p>

* * *

><p>Heal the scars from off my back, I don't need them anymore, you can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars, I've come home.<p>

_ Welcome Home-Radical Face. _

(**&**)

La detesta, por Merlín que lo hace. Odia que le esté besando _despacitodespacito_ pero con intensidad y que al rato le esté gritando lo narcisista e insensible que es_-¡No me toques, Malfoy!-, _y vuelve a ser Malfoy y ella volvió a joderlo.

-en realidad siempre es él, pero nunca lo admite, él siempre sale bien parado de la situación o esa es la mierda que siempre ha practicado desde niño-

Y, llegado el caso, le importa nada que se enoje y le eche un discurso sobre su poca moralidad, Draco nunca le dijo que era otra persona, ella siempre lo supo –así que no entiende el grito y la casi cachetada, casi-

Pero al rato él llama su atención –_hey Granger, si sigues así de amargada, reemplazaras a __McGonagall__ en poco tiempo… y te aseguro que ella no tiene mucho sexo que digamos-_

Ya, es un tremendo gilipollas, sí, sí, pero odia que no le presten atención.

Hermione no lo mira. Sigue leyendo y Draco se frustra, y arruga el ceño molesto porque _a un Malfoy nadie lo ignora y _menos una insufrible sabelotodo de pacotilla_._

_-Granger, habla de una puta vez o te voy a incinerar el maldito libro de pociones-_

Ella para la lectura. Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente y Draco está segurísimo que va a explotar…

Pero, la muy desgraciada se tranquiliza y pasa la hoja como si nada, como sí él no estuviera ahí.

Y Draco se incomoda, se siente un poquito culpable –porque ella siempre es la herida-, y la verdad es que aunque nunca le confiese a nadie, quiere un _poquito_ a esa sangre sucia.

_-ya vale, fui un imbécil, no debí serlo-_ y es su forma de disculparse y Hermione es consciente de esto, claro, a veces desearía que lo dijera de verdad pero sabe que todavía no es el momento de presionarlo.

Hermione sonríe un poquitico y al rato lo está besando, con las manos en su cabello rubio y Draco sabe que el odio que le tiene es proporcional al cariño que le coge –porque es pegajosa, no faltaba más-

(**&**)

A Harry Potter le encanta algo de Luna.

No una, muchas cosas.

Como, por ejemplo, que siempre diga la verdad y sin malicia. También le gusta que siempre camine como dando saltitos y que, por supuesto, le esté mirando serenamente con esos ojos azules, azulitos que le dan mucha paz.

A Harry Potter le gusta que Luna lo trate como a un chico corriente, no como a un salvador. –Se siente alivio y descanso, y es genial, y es sereno, es Luna entre sus dedos-.

Pero por sobre todo, a Harry Potter le gusta que Luna siempre esté ahí. Callada y tranquila, cálida y Harry se siente muy seguro en sus brazos y con la cabeza metida entre sus cabellos rubios.

Es paz y la ira se fue.

A Harry Potter le encanta Luna.

-y es hermosa, sutil y es suya, suya-

(**&**)

Ron no es que entienda mucho de mujeres y emociones, y eso de no hablar con la comida en la boca.

También aprender a ser atento y suave tampoco se le da, por las anteriores razones y porque no.

-Y las redacciones tampoco le entran y las arañas son imperdonables-

Pero dice lo que piensa y Pansy Parkinson no es fea.

Bueno, no es Fleur. No tiene un bonito cuerpo y su rostro no es tan delicado. Pero es buena con la lengua –ácida, no entiendan mal- y es fuerte, _quiere querer y quiere que la quieran_ pero eso no lo sabe ella ni él.

Pansy quiere llorar porque está cansada de fingir y demostrarle a todos los de su casa que es jodidamente hermosa y deben quererla.

_-¿por qué no te largas?_- y es cruel, ácida y despectiva y está herida y Ron lo ve, aún cuando no quiere hacerlo.

-_estás llorando_-.

-_oh vaya, que inteligente_-.

Ron ignora el impulso mandarla al cuerno porque su madre le ha enseñado mejores modales. Y antes de marcharse la oye y ella se rompe.

-_Tú me odias, debes hacerlo, te he tratado muy mal antes y probablemente lo siga haciendo_-

-_Eres molesta pero no te considero tan arpía_-

Y Pansy sonríe un poco y está evitando las lágrimas.

-_¿Crees que soy bonita?- _y la respuesta le da miedo y cree que está olvidando el rojo y dorado de su corbata y que su apellido es Weasley.

La pregunta lo coge por sorpresa pero la respuesta sale con un rotundo y directo:

-Sí-.

Y Ron siempre dice Sí y Pansy siente que lo quiere, aun cuando no sepa muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Ron no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero menos mal ella es igual de diestra con la lengua-

(**&**)

Ginny tiene una manta cubriéndole la boca y está tratando de no llorar pero está muy rota y _él te hirió y te rompió el corazón_ pero aún se aferra a él como a la manta.

Todo fue tan nuevo y le colmaba el corazón y era un montón de sensaciones que le ponían la piel de gallina y _nunca lo oyó de su boca._

Theodore Nott no era de palabras. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto y llegar a él fue todo un reto –y cuando menos pensó, estaba atrapada y no podía escapar pero adoraba la piel erizada bajo su contacto-.

Y todo fue intenso y Ginny por fin sentía que no era mucho, sino suficiente y sentía que por fin él nunca se iría.

Pero la hería, muchas veces y ella no se daba cuenta, porque él nunca lo decía, sólo la miraba y ella sabía que él se iba a ir y no quería, porque por favor, quería seguir sostenida de sus manos.

Recuerda, llegó con una sonrisa y él se la borró, porque se estaba besando con Daphne Greengrass y tenía su mano entre sus piernas y Ginny sólo recuerda haber tragado hondo y haber sentido su mirada fría que la dejaba heladaheladísima.

Y ella nunca quiso quererlo pero no pudo evitar aferrarse a él como a una manta, más era un agujero negro que la absorbía y absorbía y cuando se dio cuenta su corazón ya no estaba en su pecho sino en sus manos.

Y la rompió y ella no se dio cuenta porque él la hacía sentirse tan bien y todo fue muy fuegofuegofuego, dándole calma entre las llamas, pero _él te absorbía y tú te dejaste._

Él se lo prometió y no pensó que iba en serio.

-porque él no es Harry, él se queda pero te lleva contigo a su pequeño pozo de mierda y más mierda-

Y no quiere llorar, ni quiere decir nada, así que sólo recuerda respirar y se siente en paz pero esto le recuerda a Theodore y siente que se rompe más.

-pero él va a volver a ti, porque sigues siendo blancaypurita y Theodore siempre le ha fascinado eso y tu cabello rojo nublándole la cabeza y la polla-

Se rompe pero _Theodore no se ha ido_.

Nunca lo hará –sigue sosteniéndose a él, apenas-.


End file.
